


Danny and Sam's Very Grimm Fairytale

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Like the brothers Grimm? I do and who better then to play a part in them? Why a Goth and a Ghost! "What the mess?" she whispered only to find her voice sounded younger than her 18 years. Looking down she found that she was back to what could only be a 12 yr old body. "Oh heck" she screamed as she stood up from her position on the floor only to find that her head felt weighed down....





	1. Chapter 1

A dark haired adolescent was walking from school, her purple spider bag swinging with her as she mouthed words from the song blasting in her ears from the mini iPod attached to her black tank. Her boots crunched rock beneath her as her miniskirt shifted with every stride.

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him

She was completely oblivious to the world around her as her newest song blasted in her head. She had been working on the song for forever it seemed, well at least for the last six months. Now that it had been finished a friend of hers in the music business had allowed her to record it and turn it into a single. No one knew that she was the one that had written the song, nor did they know that she had CDs out in the world. No one knew that she was Gothic Angel. Danny sure as hell didn't know and the funny thing was she was happier when she was singing.

Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die

The music soothed her as she turned down the street toward her home. It had been the last day of the year, well of school in general, but she was alone today since Danny's parents had headed out of town for a school reunion and Danny had been forced to go with them. They knew about his other life, but as he was just 18, they were not sure what he would do in the house if left alone. The town was quiet as the Goth headed for her home, the house just yards away. Her own parents had been out of town since last week and so she was left to her own. She was used to it after all.

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life

Tucker had gotten engaged earlier that year so he was vacationing with his fiancée, a techno-geek like him. She was happy for their friend since she and Danny had been worried that he would never find anyone with his outlook on life. Just as she took the first step on her house she could feel it. A chill invading the once warm air as the clouds covered the sun. Looking up she was shocked to see all the dark clouds. It wasn't supposed to rain. Shaking her head she grasped the knob to the front door and unlocking it with her key turned it. Just as she opened the door she was sucked into her house, the interior of it purple and blacks much like the Ghost Zone.

"What the hell?!" the Goth screamed as she clung to the door frame, her upper body stronger from her many fights with ghosts over the years. "No!" As she managed to pull herself forward and almost completely out of the house she looked up to find a small girl hovering before her, the girl's dark purple hair was being pulled toward the door as well. The girl's eyes were dark, black like the bleakest black holes. She was only three feet maybe four feet high, but she caused Sam to lose her hold on the door frame as a scream escaped her throat. Disappearing into the void as the girl smiled at her, the smile not malicious in the least.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What felt like hours later Sam awoke, her amethyst eyes blurry as she awoke. Rubbing them vigorously she opened them again to find her vision cleared, but her mind racing. Where was she? Around her was a very beautiful room, not unlike her own room at home, save for the small bed that graced the middle of it and the fact that that was the only furniture in the room itself. Looking around she found no door, just a small window.

"What the fuck?" she whispered only to find her voice sounded younger than her 18 years. Looking down she found that she was back to what could only be a 12 year old body. "Fuck!" she screamed as she stood up from her position on the floor only to find that her head felt weighed down. Reaching up she found that her short hair was no longer as short as it had been just that morning. Reaching down she found more of her hair. Closing her eyes she whispered what could only be a prayer to the gods above that what she found was not what she thought it was. Looking down she found a pile of black hair at her feet, the locks loose and free as they shimmered almost purple in the sunlight coming from the window. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed as she closed her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Samzel! Samzel! Let down your black hair!" The goth in question looked up, her amethyst eyes looking for the source of the raspy voice. When she saw no one she walked over to the window and looked down. She almost fell back as she realized that she was in a tower that had to be at least several stories high! It was much too high for her to climb down.

"Damn," she cursed as the raspy voice called again. Where the hell was she? This seemed so familiar, like a story from when she was a child. Leaning over the edge of the window she looked down at what appeared to be a person in a black cloak. When she failed to do what the person had called out twice said person pulled off their hood, their white hair revealed. When they looked up Sam was shocked at the ugliness of the woman staring up at her, the woman's eyes flashing dangerously.

"Cursed child!" the woman screamed. "Throw down your hair or be cursed unto your death!" Sam glowered down at the female, her own eyes flashing in anger.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed, her child-like voice softening the anger behind her words. Moving away from the window she turned to sit on the bed when the tower shook knocking her down.

"You insolent child!" the voice said, closer now causing Sam to turn to look behind her to find the woman that had just moments ago had been at the foot of the tower now stood before her, her face uglier close up. "I shall curse you to die in this tower," she said as she began to chant many words as smoke formed from around the bottom of the woman's dark cloak. When the smoke cleared the woman was gone and the tower was the same except for one thing. There was no window now. Sam sat back on the bed in wonderment. What the hell was going on? A voice echoed in the tower now.

"You didn't do like the story decreed you do and now you have been punished!" a child's soft voice said as the girl from before appeared before her. The girl's black eyes glared at her. "That wasn't part of the story and now you have angered the witch. You won't be allowed to continue this story now." It was almost sounding like the girl was angry with Sam's lack of obedience.

"I don't do what people tell me to do," Sam said dryly. "Ask my parents." The girl stomped her foot, the black shoes that she was wearing clicking loudly on the wooden floor.

"You will do as the story dictates or I will punish you! You will go through every story until I feel that you have done them right!" the small girl said as she swirled around, her black dress flowing around her before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Give it your best shot!" Sam yelled to the air as the tower disappeared like paint leaking off a canvas. Now she found herself before a well, an old fashion sewing apparatus. Sam looked at it in disgust. "What am I now?" She went to turn and managed to trip in the process. As she went to reach for the well to steady herself she found her hand on the shuttle causing her to let out a squeak as blood dripped onto the shuttle. Growling in frustration she let out a little scream just as a rather ugly girl appeared from behind a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! My sister! You shall be in trouble for what you have done!" Sam glared at the girl, her eyes shimmering with anger at the girl before her. "You shall be in more trouble for looking at me, my mother's own blood, like that!" Running from Sam she was shocked when she was knocked down from behind.

"You little bitch!" Sam screamed. "You better tell that little girl to let me out of this stupid story!" The ugly girl looked at the girl holding her down in confusion. When she proceeded to fight to get out from under Sam the Goth stepped back watching as the girl ran from her. Again the story seemed to stall, the clouds stopped moving above her and the girl that had been running from her frozen in time and again the little girl appeared. "There you are!" the dark haired girl said as she reached to grasp at the girl. When her hands went through her Sam stepped back in shock and frustration. "You're a ghost. What have you done? I want out of this stupid place!" The girl shook her head, her purple locks waving with her head.

"You have displeased me again. I will move you and soon you shall find that you are repeating the same stories until you get it right." The girl disappeared again as the colors from the story melted around Sam. "Do as the story dictates or else." Again Sam was placed in another place. This time she was standing in front of a house. Looking around she felt something on her head so she reached for her head to find that she was wearing what felt like a cap. Taking it off her head she looked at the red cap. She thought about the other two stories and then it hit her.

"Oh shit," she muttered as she looked down to find herself in an even younger body then the first story. "Just great."

"Little Red Cap!" a woman called. "Hurry to your grandmother's before it gets too hot!" Sam groaned as she began to walk toward a path that led through a large forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny sighed as he walked into his house behind his mother, the trip having worn him out. He hated when they went on trips together. It was creepy when you had to sleep in the same bed with your parents. Worse still when they started doing... He shuddered. As he was walking into his house he felt something weird. It was a twinge in his heart. Touching his chest as the pain disappeared he blew it off. Must be from the stress of... Shuddering he halted any thoughts of what he had witnessed over the last day. Shutting the door he failed to notice a girl hovering over the town, her dark eyes watching him with interest.

"He would fit most of the parts I want him to play."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam found herself talking to a wolf who she knew was the "big bad" wolf in the story that was supposed to eat the grandmother and the character that Sam herself was playing so she followed the story that she remembered from the Brothers' Grimm stories that she had read. Walking down through some flowers she paid the wolf no heed as she continued to "innocently" pick flowers. Sighing she continued picking as she counted. She wasn't sure what would be considered a lot since the story hadn't really specified so soon she was on her way again, the skies above her growing brighter as the sun now was above her. Above her also was the little girl, her black eyes watching the teen turned kid with a look that quite neutral.

"You followed the script for the most part," the girl muttered with a smile at the end. "Prepare for a surprise."

Sam continued on the path til she came to what she supposed was her grandmother's house to find the door open.

"Must be it," she muttered as an uneasy feeling went down her spine as the temp in the room dropped. What the hell. Thinking quickly she looked around the door and called out for her grandmother. She entered the room as the wolf beckoned her. What happened next Sam knew was not part of the story. The wolf jumped out and snarling he jumped at her. "What the fuck!? I have to follow the story, but you can just change your lines!?" She ran out the door, but before she could get very far another wolf appeared causing her to jump back only to run into the other wolf. "Damn!" Before she could blink the second wolf gobbled her up whole and the world went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny walked through the woods, his blue eyes taking in his surroundings as birds twittered above him and creatures ran before him and around him.

"Where the hell am I?" Suddenly he heard a curse in the distance. "Maybe they can tell me where I am." Moving quickly hoping to catch the person who had just spoken he came upon a pair of wolves. Both were looking rather full, but a little too full to be just some woodland creature and then one of the stomachs began to move like...hands! He jumped forth and killing the wolf cut it open to find... "Sam!?" he hissed as he helped the teen out of the creatures belly while Sam hacked and wheezed.

"Get... the... other... one!" she gasped out as she collapsed He shook his head, but she continued to insist almost as if it were a life or death matter so taking the other wolf by the throat he did as he had done to the first one to find another human in it's belly. The older woman unfortunately was dead. "Damn...it..." Sam said as she closed her eyes in frustration. Danny looked at her in question just as the colors around him began to melt.

"You have failed again," a voice said.

Danny looked around him and when he turned around Sam was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam!" he called out only to have the voice from before say what she said every time.

"Do as the story dictates or else." When it ended he found himself sitting on some grass next to a brook, Sam sitting next to him, but she was so young. She looked to be about twelve or so, but how could that be?

"Sam, what is going on?" Sighing Sam told him of what had happened when she had come home and about the little girl that bound them to where they were. "So she is a ghost that has put us in stories that we must follow or be forced to do them until she is satisfied with the result?" The Goth nodded. "Just great."

"Yeah, well think how I feel too," the dark haired girl muttered. "This the fourth one that I think I have been in." She turned to the brook as she thought of what story they could be in now when she could swear she heard someone talking. Danny walked over to the water as he felt a sudden thirst, but before he could take a drink Sam shoved him away, her amethyst eyes wide. "Don't drink!"

"What the fuck Sam!?" She glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously as she pointed to the brook and Danny waited for an explanation. "What?"

"You can't hear it?" He shook his head. "That brook is saying that those who drink will turn into a tiger. I don't want you to be bewitched." Blushing she quickly added, "You would kill me and then where would we be?" Turning from him she began to walk. "I know that you must be thirsty, but if I know this story and I think I do you don't want to drink the water at any of the brooks." Danny nodded as he followed her. He had to trust that Sam knew what she was talking about.

"So what happens in this story?" Sam looked thoughtful.

"We are a brother and sister who live with a stepmother who is very abusive so we run away only for the brother, you, to drink from the third brook and turn into a Roebuck."

"What is that?"

"A type of buck, deer in other words." The halfa next to her nodded as we passed the second brook, this one murmuring something, but Sam and Danny continued walking. "Anyway basically the sister grows up taking care of her brother until the king finds her one day and marries her. She is killed, well, I could give you a better summary, but it would be better if you read it," Sam said as she cut her story short. "One of their good ones."

"I never actually knew that that was where most of the fairy tales came from." Sam shrugged.

"I am a Goth so you should figure I would read something like that." As they passed the last brook the area around them began to melt and the girl appeared.

"Why do you refuse to do what I want?!" the girl screeched in annoyance, her tiny foot stomping the air in anger. "I should send you to a most gruesome story!" With that they were left alone in a void.

"Is there one like that?" Danny inquired as he sat down, Sam following. She thought about it for a second.

"They are all pretty gruesome, but none that are as gruesome as she is saying. The main characters never die, well, they don't die for long so I can't think of one that she could possibly be talking about unless she plans to do what she did in Red Cap."

"But wasn't that how it was supposed to be?" She shook her head.

"There is only one wolf in that story since it is Little Red Riding Hood and the grandmother wasn't supposed to die. She changed the story, but I have no idea why since she insisted that I follow the guidelines dictated by the story." Just then Sam found herself alone next to a fountain, or rather a well. Sam looked down at her body to find that she was her own age if not a year or so older. She wore a very splendid dress, the colors a deep red with gold laced in it. Not her colors, but better than pink. Realizing that she was holding something she opened her palm to see a gold ball, the sphere glittering in the light. Suddenly she heard a sound which caused her to drop said ball to the ground and before she could grasp for it the ball bounced into the well where it disappeared. Normally Sam would have written it off since she could care less for something that involved wealth, but for some reason she found herself crying for the lost toy.

"What ails thee?" a voice said out of nowhere. She looked toward the voice to find that it came from a white frog in the water, it's bright green eyes familiar. "There is nothing that should make a beauty such as you cry." Sniffling she looked down at him.

"I weep for my golden ball, it has fallen into the deep waters of this well." The frog then proclaimed that he would fetch it, but for a price. "I will give you whatever you wish, dear frog," she said with passion. "If only you would get my ball for me!" Sam felt weird, like she wanted to say something different, but could not say what she had wanted to say. The frog said something, but Sam had failed to pay attention as she said, "No- Yes, I will promise this if you would bring my ball back to me." She felt like for some reason that she was lying to him as the frog disappeared below the water. "D-Danny?" she managed to gasp when he came back. He looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he was confused as well. He gave her back the ball, but when she was given the ball she ran off down the path leaving the white frog there to scream at her to wait for him.

"I must go after her," he said out loud He had to get to her, something was wrong. He could see that she was fighting what she had to say and he felt the same way. He wanted to say something, but instead his body forced him into the water to get the ball instead. Looking after her he began what he figured would be a long trek after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat at the table with several other people the next night, her food before her untouched as she pondered her situation. She knew where she was now, but as for the ending she didn't look forward to, not that she didn't love Danny, but the ending would force out some feelings that she wanted to keep to herself. Suddenly a voice called out for her as the door shook with knocks. She got up and went to see who it was, but when she saw him she slammed the door as she whispered "sorry". The next thing she did was not what the story had dictated, but she fought said story as she re-opened the door.

"Danny-y, come in, hurry!" The frog did as she requested, the door almost slamming on him as she fought against what the story wanted. "I don't like this story!" she screamed out as Danny watched in horror as her body shook with pain. The world around them shook as the little girl appeared again.

"How can you fight it?!" she screamed as the other occupants in the room watched in fear. It seemed that she did this on a regular basis. "The others never fought! They did what I wanted!" Sam slumped to the floor, her amethyst eyes dazed.

"I don't c-conform!" she yelled as her vision began to fade. "I don't-t want to-o-o do this..." Sam fell forward as Danny ran to her side. The girl above them glowed with a darkness that began to suck up the air around them, the other characters disappearing leaving the three of them alone in the hall that belonged to the king of the story.

"I grow tired of this," the girl muttered. "I wanted her because she was perfect and you," she said turning to a now human Danny holding Sam close to his form. "You were the perfect partner to her. I will make you a part of my collection!"

"I thought you said you would let us go!" he yelled. The girl looked down at him and laughed, her laughter echoing around them.

"I have never in all my centuries have let someone go, but your girlfriend is the only one who has fought me every step of the way that I fear she will never follow the grim stories that I have placed her in." Danny opened his mouth to deny the statement about Sam being his girlfriend when said female groaned. "I have decided to do something that I have never had to do," the girl said with an evil smirk, the look in her eyes now fully malicious. "I will write my own fairy tale and if you complete it I will let you go." Danny's eyes were slits now as he looked at her suspiciously Was she serious? He had a feeling that she was lying. "I give you my word," the child said as she held out her hand, the other behind her back with her fingers crossed.

"We agree," Danny said as the world around them shifted and changed to black as Sam disappeared from his arms. "Sam?" he said questionably as he looked around him in the darkness.

"Do not worry for she is safe. I will begin your story as most do, but you will have to find her."

"Once upon a time," the girl said as she hovered over Danny who was dressed as a prince with a sword at his side. His ice blue eyes took in the forest around him. Birds chirped around him and a river or brook rushed nearby as he walked forward. "There was a prince, his life very full of fights against monsters, ghosts, and the occasional dragon." The earth below Danny trembled as the trees parted to reveal a very familiar dragon. The large black dragon spit out blue flames toasting the area around him as Danny looked to the child writing the story.

"This is supposed to be new? I do this on a regular day!" the halfa said as the girl smiled at him, her dark eyes flashing green for two seconds as the dragon before him grew twice in size. "Should learn to shut my mouth," the dark haired male muttered as the dragon took another step, but this time the earth under him didn't just shudder. This time it sank, the ground around it splitting with the weight as the dragon leaned down into Danny's face, his red eyes glowing unnaturally as an evil gleam entered said eyes. Seems that the dragon remembered him and not in a fond way.


	6. Chapter 6

"PHANTOM!" the dragon growled. "YOU WON'T STOP THE WEDDING THIS TIME!" Opening his mouth the dragon let out another blast of blue fire. Danny barely had time to turn intangible as the fire ripped through him. Sinking into the ground the halfa flew off with the dragon looking around him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that though the prince had a secret of being a halfa the dragon could see him in his invisible and intangible form." Danny turned to glare at the girl as the dragon spotted him before taking flight.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he sped up, his powers flaring around him. "Need to get that damn thing off of him again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam awoke to find herself in a very familiar story as she saw the blond haired female enter the room.

"Just great, not again." Dora looked up and sighed as if she too was tired of this role in her life. "Why are we doing this again?" the Goth inquired as the other female approached her. Dora sat next to her on the bed as Sam sat up with a sigh.

"Don't ask me," the ghost said. "I was done with my brother and his control issues." The blond sighed. "I was with my husband when I was brought back to this place," she said as she waved around her at the familiar room. Sam touched her head hesitantly to find that there was no crown this time.

"At least there is no crown," the dark haired girl said with a small smile. She had hated that stupid thing since it wouldn't let her out of the castle much less the room she had been taken to. "I hated that thing so much." Dora sighed as she held up her own wrists. On the ghost girl's wrists were golden bracelets with a green gem on each one. Sam looked down at her own wrists to find matching bracelets. "Fuck!" Just great another piece of jewelry that she already hated. "What does this do?"

"I don't know just yet, but I think that we will be finding out soon when we find out why we are here." Sam was shocked. Dora didn't know why she was here? That made Sam wonder how far this little girl was willing to go.

"I know why you are here," the Goth said as she proceeded to explain what was going on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew strong, dodging the fireballs from Prince Aragon's mouth as he flew behind the halfa. Danny didn't stop as as dark clouds flew past him. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he needed a distraction for the dragon behind him so that he could remove the amulet that once again resided on the dragon's neck. He thought that that thing had been destroyed and as he flew forward he noticed a familiar kingdom ahead of him, the dark clouds that he was passing getting thicker as he grew closer to the castle that had belonged to the dragon chasing him right now. What was going on?

"As the prince drew closer to the castle the dragon grew angrier, the eyes of the beast producing beams of light that knocked the royal child from the skies."

"Oh shit!" Danny said as he turned just in time to get hit by a red light of energy that, with a little maneuvering managed only to graze the halfa on his side, but since the girl had willed it it knocked him from the skies. Luckily for him their was a large, murky, lake below him that softened the blow. Re-emerging from the dark waters on the other side of the large castle only to hear yelling. Looking up he found Sam and what appeared to be a very angry Dora on at walkway that circled the top of the castle wall.

"You mean to tell me that I had to come back to this hell hole because another ghost took a fancy to you and that halfa boyfriend of yours!?" Sam backed away from the irate blond as they continued down the walkway. As Sam was backing up the dragon appeared behind her, his large form causing the walkway to crumble a bit as his tail hit part of the castle. "And my brother is in on this stupid shit!" The blond turned her irate gaze on her brother, though bigger than her failed to scare her this time. It seemed that the blond was tired of having to deal with her sibling all together. As the blond ghost's emotions grew stronger, her eyes flashed into the dragon's eyes as her body began to transform.

"The princess who could once transform found that the bracelets that adorned her wrists disallowed such things to happen as her transformation stopped, her body returning to normal." A voice echoed in the skies. Dora found herself dismayed as her transformation indeed stopped, her body growing smaller in seconds as she looked around for the voice that had caused the problem.

"See," hissed Sam. "This girl is writing her own grim fairy tale and she is using us." Dora sighed. She was tired of this and wanted to go home to her prince. "I am sorry that you are so inconvenienced with this whole thing," Sam said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The dragon turned to look at Sam, his eyes gleaming as he de-transformed. Walked down the walkway he shoved his sister out of his way as he walked over to Sam.

"You were not the one I wanted, but after our last encounter," he said as his hands grasped the dark haired girl's slender arms. "I felt that we could be good together and," he paused, his face thrusting into hers as his breath warmed her face. "I owe you for what you did to me the last time." Sam tugged at her hands as his breath made her feel the urge to vomit.

"I don't wa-" her voice stopped even as her mouth continued to move. Danny watched this happen in horror, but he knew that at this moment he could do nothing since the dragon from before was not what he would be fighting. This one was twice as big as well as twice as strong. Sam touched her hand to her throat in confusion. What was going on? How come her voice had stopped? She opened her mouth to try again only to find that there really was nothing coming out.

"What have you done?" Dora inquired angrily as she move to stand behind her brother. As she reached out to grasp her brother she found that she couldn't move her hand that far as her brother glared over his shoulder at her. "What?" Aragon chuckled, his laughter making everyone in the area shudder. This was not the same low power ghost from before.

"I have made a deal with Complexia," the prince said as he turned his whole body around with his hands still wrapped around Sam's wrists forcing the girl in question to move with him. "She will write me a story that I get the human bride I have longed for and she gets the perfect fairy tale." Sam gasped in horror as Dora stood wide eyed behind her. The halfa that was still in the water didn't know what to say as he watched the trio above him. He needed to save Sam, but how would he do that if she couldn't talk to him? When she disappeared into the castle he wouldn't know which room or what was going on while she would. "I also wanted revenge against you, dear sister. You have betrayed me and for that I will torture you for all of eternity."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, hell no!" the girl wailed as Sam glared at the prince. She tried to pull her hands out of his grasp as her anger over-rode her body giving her such a power that coursed through her. Yanking her hands free she smacked the unsuspecting male before her. The smack echoed through out the area as the other two people watching gawked in shock at her action. The prince only smiled, the smile so evil that Sam had to force herself to stay in her spot when her own body wanted to move away. Going off on a rant, her mouth moving quickly though not one actual word was uttered she waved her hands around before poking the male in the chest with her finger.

"Dear dark princess of mine. I could care less how you feel about the situation " he said as he reached out and grasped one of her flying hands. "All that matters is what I want." Suddenly Sam felt her body relax, her bones melting in her body as she began to slide to the ground. She was yanked up quickly as Aragon threw her over his shoulder before proceeding back into the castle, Dora forced to follow as the bands glowed brightly. "We will be married this evening and then I will be the only person in the Ghost Zone that has a human bride!" His laughter continued long after the trio disappeared into the castle. Danny floated up the side of the castle, his eyes staying alert for any sign of the girl writing the story. Apparently her name was Complexia. Good to know that he could place a name for the person that he hated with a vengeance now. He would have to wait until later tonight while he got some plans together. Looking around he wondered if what he was looking at was right. Were they really in the Ghost Zone? If that was true then he could find help in breaking the story up so that he and Sam could get out! Heading off away from the castle in a direction that he knew was where one of his good friends, Frostbite, lived he hoped that the large creature would be able to assist him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dora sat on the bed that she had been on earlier, but she was alone. Her brother had felt that the two woman had done him in the last time and he refused to take that chance again so Sam was taken to another room.

"This is just not good," the blond ghost said as she looked down at the amulet in her hand as it twinkled up at her. If she could use this then she could break out and take the human with her, but with the bracelets on her wrists that was out of the picture and it seemed that with those same bracelets her brother could make them do whatever he willed. This was just not going to be a good day at all! Suddenly she looked up as she heard a sound from the room next to her. It sounded like someone was hitting the wall. Going over to the wall she listened. It wasn't someone hitting the wall as a crash sounded. It was someone throwing stuff around. With a smirk Dora got back up and grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a chair, before throwing it against the barred window. The a loud splintering sound as the chair broke into pieces, but to her shock that same chair disappeared before reappearing in the spot it had originally been in. "Damn it!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the other room Sam was having an absolute fit as all the things she broke came back in the same shape they started. Sweat was pouring down her face and down her back as she broke another container of perfume. She couldn't vent the way she would have liked, but the damage that she wanted to do was not even happening so she was double pissed! Where was Danny? She knew that he was somewhere in this story since this Complexia had wanted to make them finish a fucking story. Letting out a silent scream she fell back on her bed as she closed her eyes. Holding up the bracelets an idea came to her, but she quickly dismissed it. She wouldn't do that no matter what since it would make Danny turn into evil Dan and that was one thing that she would never wish on the guy that she found she loved with all her being. Sighing she turned to face away from the door as exhaustion suddenly came over her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew deep into the Ghost Zone and managed to run into zero ghosts which made him question this trip all together. If he didn't find Frostbite then he was going to be super pissed. Just as he thought that a blast hit him from behind. Turning found Walker, the large skeleton-like ghost glaring at him with two of his police goons at his side. Just great.

"I don't have time for you idiots!" he called out, but Walker just smiled, his face twisting almost unreal as he looked almost crazy. What the fuck was going on?

"You are a rule breaker punk and that is against the rules," Walker said, his voice kind of distorted. What was going on? Was this part of the story or could this girl fuck with reality too? Walker pulled out a large bazooka, his eyes flashing a dangerous reddish black that alerted Danny to the fact that this Walker was out for blood. Turning around Danny blasted off, his trail of light all the proof that he had even been there. As a large BOOM filled the air Danny was surprised when the blast landed before him, but what disgusted him at the same time was that it hit the Lunch Lady that had appeared before him. It hit her in the gut, the blast blowing her up as green goo flew everywhere with body parts in some of it.

"Ewwww," Danny groaned as he shook a piece of her face, or what he assumed was her face, off his leg before taking off again. He hoped that this would not be the case with Frostbite when he got to the Far Frozen. Another blast landed behind him forcing the halfa to speed up more with a hope that he would get to his destination quickly.

Complexia watched the halfa as he disappeared quicker than she had ever seen any other being move, well besides that one geeky looking ghost. Maybe she should send that one after him. She liked gory stuff and so far the only thing grim that had happened was that one ghost being blown to pieces. She needed more in the story, more controversy. Didn't this pair have a whole group of people to destroy? Smirking she flashed out of the Ghost Zone only to appear in the real world. Time to look for more characters.


	8. Chapter 8

Dash threw another pass as Kwan rushed to catch it. The males were enjoying the summer before they headed off to college together. They smiled at each other just as the small girl appeared on Dash's lawn.

"Hey, look," the Asian male said pointing to the small child. The blond football player turned to see her standing there with such an innocent look that the pair approached her. "Are you lost little girl?" She smiled sadly, her emotions so easy to control as she shook her head.

"I'm not lost," she said in a small voice. The men smiled at her. "I am lonely and need someone to play with me." Looking at each other they told her that they would play with her. The smile on her face became larger as she grasped each other their hands before disappearing in a bright light.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam awoke to find that there were new people in the room with her and her voice was back.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired of the two males standing before her. They shrugged.

"There was this little girl standing on the lawn while we were pr-" Sam held up her hand. That explained it all.

"You were caught by Complexia," Sam said. "She has taken you into the story to play a part as for what part I have no clue." The males before looked at her as if she were crazy so she pointed to the window, the bars of it gleaming in the light streaming through. The pair headed for the window and then just as quickly stepped away their joined gazes wide as they looked to the Goth.

"I just saw a dragon," they stuttered out. The dark haired girl before them sighed as the light outside disappeared.

"That would be Prince Aragon. He is removing the light again since he wants it to remain in the dark days."

"What do we do?" Kwan inquired, his voice was raising in fear as the males fell before her. She would normally have taken such joy from this, but now she just frowned.

"We wait for Danny," was her simple response as she got off the bed, her form standing before the window now. "He will save us." The males nodded as they looked to the window as well. "Danny, please be okay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aragon whisked around the area, his body creating a whirl of clouds as he rushed to hide the sun from his sight in his rush to re-create the time before Sam had come. Turning back to his human form he rushed back into the castle as he staff rushed to prepare for the ceremony that night. He had heard that his wife to be could sing so he decided that he would have her sing.

"Get my wife to be ready for an appearance. I want her to sing for me now!" he commanded one of the ghosts running around. The green blob nodded and headed off toward the wing that held their soon to be queen as Aragon watched. He sighed as he headed for his throne. He hoped she would be ready soon as he couldn't wait to show her off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny landed in the frozen part of the Ghost Zone with very little stopping him save for the blasts that he had managed to avoid and evade. He had lost the warden with very little effort and now he needed to find Frostbite. He had planned on just asking him for help, but he felt that he would need the Infi-map as well so walking toward the village he thought through all that he needed from the creature who had assisted him so much in the past.

"Oh, great one!" a creature called out catching Danny by surprise. He turned to see that it was one of Frostbite's people, but as he moved close to the creature he let out a scream of pain. Looking down he found his leg caught in what appeared to be a bear trap. His green and red blood oozed out onto the metal, the cold claws of the trap cutting into his bone. Looking up the creature was gone only to be replaced with Walker.

"What the hell is going on here?" the halfa said as he began to struggle with the trap holding him. When he tried to go intangible he found that he couldn't even do that most simple of actions as the ghost warden grew closer, but instead of bazooka like before the warden just powered up, his hand reaching to the skies as his gloved hand began to glow with a bright green light. Danny looked in horror, his thoughts filled with his life and the fact that he had never told Sam his feelings for her. As the glowing hand came down Danny closed his eyes awaiting the death that would befall him, but all he heard was scream of pain as he reopened his eyes to see Walker blown into pieces his body on the white snow with a gaping hole in his torso. Danny looked to where the blast had come to see Frostbite, the creature looking rather pissed, a new face since the halfa had never seen the male growing closer to him in a bad mood. The white creature walked past him and now stood over the other ghost, his eyes gazing emotionless at the warden on the ground.

"Such a worthless ghost," the large ghost said as he blasted the head off of the already dead ghost. Blood pooled around the body, the green liquid from the wound in his gut mixing with the new blood from his missing head. "Are you alright chosen one?" Danny nodded mute. He was still in shock. Was he still alive? "Good, I knew you were coming so I kept watch for you." He reached down and released Danny. The halfa fell from the pain in his leg.

"Are you Frostbite because I have never-" he was cut off as the ghost before him chuckled.

"I know that you have never seen me so cruel, but that warden has made me mad with his treatment of you in the past, but since I can not leave my home I have never had a chance to destroy him."

"What is going on with all the ghosts?"

"Complexia has been set free from her prison and has run amok with her stories. She has managed to corrupt the ghosts that are so evil that they can not be saved no matter what."

"Is she related to the Ghost Writer?" The large beast before him shook his head as he picked up the halfa gently.

"He has no relationship to any ghosts in the Zone. She is a creature that is neither human nor ghost." That made no sense to Danny, but Frostbite knew all that went on in the Zone. "She was birthed from hate and confusion of a child spirit."

"Isn't that the same as a ghost?" Danny questioned as the pair headed for the village. Frostbite shook his head.

"There are two forms of a spirit. A body that has ceased to exist and a feeling that lives on. This child, Complexia, is those feelings. She is the will of hatred and confusion combined. Her soul passed on but that feeling never disappeared. She needs to fuel that hatred so she takes humans and ghosts alike and uses them in her stories while she buries her confusion into the outcome of said stories. Don't you feel those same emotions when you see a movie or read a book?"

"I guess if the story doesn't go like I thought it would I guess I would become confused."

"You might also become angry. The other emotions are absent in this spirit allowing the others freedoms that they wouldn't normally have." Danny looked mildly confused so the large ghost elaborated. "Normally there would be a balance between the emotions just like there is in everything. A yin and a yang if you will indulge me on this." They reached the village and were immediately met with several of the Far Frozen who took them to the healing facilities to take care of the halfa's wound.

"Okay, so there is a balance, but what is the unbalance between hatred and confusion? That I don't understand."

"When you are confused there are many ways you could react, hatred being the more extreme. With that hatred and confusion combination there is no other way to go but back and forth. You need to become understanding at some point but with her there is none of that." Danny understood it a bit better now. He needed to end that cycle, but how? "To end the cycle you must end the story."

"Sam tried that already."

"Your mate did not end it. She stopped it. That only made the child's anger heat up her hatred for the story. She wants it to end her way, but you must not allow that to happen, but you must end the story in such a way that she thinks that she won without letting her actually win." Danny held his head as it spun. No, that didn't make any sense. "She will be able to do it, but you must help her. She is just like any other girl who yearns, the only difference is that she looks like a child while she is centuries old." Within minutes Danny found himself taken to the tank that he had been in the last time he had visited Frostbite. "Rest and when you are released you will be more than ready to take the battle on."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam growled low in her throat as the ladies in waiting brought in a bright pink dress, her eyes flashing in hatred as she opened her mouth to tell the ladies what she thought of the frock.

"The young maiden looked at the dress in approval as the ladies dressed her, their work on her quick and filled with little pain as they fitted the dress to her form as she once again lost her voice," Complexia read as Sam glared at her before her face went against her wishes and smiled. If looks could kill then the look in Sam's amethyst eyes would boil the little storytelling brat alive in hot tar. Within seconds the dress was on Sam who was rubbing her ass as she shot a look at the lady in waiting who had stuck her with a pin not once, not twice, but three times!

"Where is she?!" a male bellowed as the whole castle shook. The ghostly ladies around her ran as the door burst open to reveal a very pissed of Aragon. As he looked at the teen before him his eyes slit in anger. "What is the meaning of this?!" he howled as he looked to the ladies cowering at the door. They all pointed up to Complexia whose eyes glared down at him. "I absolutely do not want the princess of darkness dressed in that!" The purple haired girl looked confused as she floated down to him.

"What is wrong with that?" He pointed at the outfit as Sam stood there in shock. She was being treated like a god damned doll! Opening her mouth she remembered she couldn't talk. Stomping her foot instead brought a glare on her two conspirators faces' before they turned back to each other as the prince explained what he wanted. The girl listened and with every word her smile grew bigger and eviler. "That I can do." Whispering a few words of enchantment a fog rose around Sam as she disappeared. When she reappeared the look in the prince's eyes scared her and when she looked down at her form she let out a silent scream. She now wore an outfit that was so few fabric that she was pretty much naked. It was a bra with green dragon scales down one half of it while the other side was nothing. Around her right side was what could only be dragon claws that ended just above her belly, the tips sharp as they caused a drop of blood to drip down her belly. The bikini bottom was part dragon scales as well with the other half a deep purple color that matched the other half of the top. On her right arm was a finger glove that stopped at elbow and was completely dragon scales. Her boot were nine inches high and were green with a spike on the toe of one while a leather wrap on the other one was spiked all the way around. On the side of her bra that was covered with scale was a large green dragon eye stone that covered her breast.

"That is perfect. Come," he said as he grasped his prisoner by the wrists, but with a shake of her head the Goth stomped him on the foot with her nine inch heels before making a dash for the other side of the room where Dash and Kwan stood looking at her in shock. She made several hand gestures as she urged them to help her. With a blink of his blue eyes followed by Kwan's own eyes the pair of males stood before her, their forms hiding the now half naked girl from the other two occupants. The small storyteller waved her hands and the males were lifted and with another wave from her other hand Sam was brought forward. She let out a growl, her lip cut as her now fang teeth slipped into her bottom lip. "Good boys," he said sarcastically as he walked off with Sam. "Oh, Complexia, don't forget that she needs to have her voice back so that she can sing to me." The dark eyed child nodded as she followed him, her power releasing the two males as they ran to the door as it closed.

"Let us out!" they bellowed. "Let her go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny headed out of the Far Frozen as he waved good-bye to Frostbite. How was he supposed to end the story in a way that the girl would like? As he passed where the lunch lady had died earlier, some of her body still floating in the air. That was one ghost besides Walker that he wouldn't have to worry about. Sighing he looked at the map in his hand and telling it where he wanted to go he held on as the map took off dragging him behind it. Within minutes he found himself back in the story, the skies now dark around the castle.

"Never changing," Danny mumbled as he stopped at the door and changing into his human half he walked into the castle, the area around it a buzz with activity as all the people in the area talked about the prince and what he was doing now.

"I heard that he finally got his human bride and that he wants to show off her talents," a female ghost in a deep red dress said to another female in a green frock. The pair continued to talk, but Danny wondered as to what they were talking about. Sam was a goth. She wrote dark poems and nothing much that he knew about.

"Greeting my people," a voice said from high up as Aragon stepped out. "I am glad that everyone is here and ready to meet their new queen." Reaching behind him he pulled out a very ticked off Sam, her mouth opening, but still no words leaving her lips. "My queen shall now sing for us." Danny hadn't heard that part as he gawked at the half naked female standing there, her long hair flowing loosely around her shoulders as she shook her head.

"The young maiden opened her mouth and began to sing," Complexia said from her spot next to them. Sam was forced as her lips open and her natural voice began to seep out.

Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love.  
Don't tell a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you.  
Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love.

Danny stood there, his mouth still open as everyone grew quiet. He hadn't known that Sam could sing, her eyes sad as she began to cry, her voice so soft and yet so powerful as some of the maidens around him began to sniffle.

My defenses are down a kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own.  
If a boy walks in and carves his name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away.  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love.  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry

She sounded so dead to Danny, but her emotions were in the song and he could feel it washing over him as he continued to watch her. Sure, it would be the perfect time to save her, but for some reason he couldn't move her song continued.

Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do.  
You're looking for love calling heaven above.  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now.

Aragon found his eyes watering against his will as his wife to be sang, her body erect and yet she seemed defeated as she stood there, her eyes so far away, like her mind was gone. It was what he had wanted, but for some reason the victory was hollow. He had wanted her for her spark and her determination not to be married to him.

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now.  
Empty dreams can only disappoint in a room behind your smile.  
But don't give up  
Don't give up  
You can be lucky in love.  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry

As the last notes faded on the wind she closed her mouth, her eyes still dazed as she stared out at the crowd without really seeing them. Danny could see by the look in her eyes that she had given up as she cried for what she wanted. An angel to save her.

Danny went ghost quickly as he flew at the pair, his arms coming together as gathered energy for a blast. Aragon grabbed the female next to him, her eyes still dull as she allowed him to move her in front of him, but Danny surprised them all as he turned his aim and let go of a green blast at the small dark eyed child watching them. She threw up her shield, but the goop passed through before landing on her mouth. With a look of shock she grasped the goop to pull it off. It stretched as she moved it almost an arm's length out, but it never left her mouth. Danny smirked. Now she couldn't say anything. No more story telling for her. As he turned to face where Aragon and Sam stood he found the pair gone.

Looking around someone yelled out, "They are in the castle!" He thanked them as he rushed into the castle to the cheers of the crowd below.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam didn't struggle at first, her mind dulled from what had happened out in the courtyard as her current work in progress slipped past her lips. She had made that song for her angel, the one that had been in her life for forever and had ignored her as well. She would always need him and would always love him even if he never felt the same way about her. As Aragon turned a corner she found herself in a very gloomy room, the dark curtains reminding her of spider webs as the shifted from the air entering the stale room. She wanted to gag at the sour air in the room, but managed to hold it in as the dead prince dragged her farther into the room. That's when she realized that there was a bed in the middle of the room, the dust scattering as he threw her on it.

"No!" she screamed as he held her down, his head coming down, his lips crashing onto hers with such a bruising force that a whimper escaped her as blood spilled from the cut on her lower lip. She struggled against him, her knees flying wildly as she tried to hit him in the only spot that should kill the actions he was planning. He managed to dodge her as his clawed fingers dug into the flesh on her leg. A scream was ripped from her throat as blood now spilled forward from her injury. Leaning down he began to lick the blood causing Sam to turn to the side as vomit fell from her lips with a groan. Reaching up he ripped at the outfit he had had her bound in. With a loud rip the side of her outfit fell, the bra still intact, but he paid it no heed as he ran his claws over the newly exposed flesh, her pale skin blotching with the pain that coursed through her.

"How I love the taste of your pain," he hissed as his tongue came out to lap at the blood on her rib cage as his hand reached higher, but before his hand could grasp her breast a beam hit the male in the head. With a crack he landed against the wall, most of the stone breaking under the force of the blast. He looked up at the halfa that was glowing with a brilliant light. Looking around he found that Complexia was still tied up, his power over his world fading. Sam was dazed from the loss of blood as it continued to ooze out of her, the sheets below her were black, but with the addition of her blood they became darker somehow.

"D-Danny?" she questioned as she sat up only to make the world around her swim. The Goth leaned forward as she placed a slender hand on her head. "Is that you?" Danny nodded, but for some reason Sam didn't look up, her hand still on her forehead. He moved to help her and found that as he leaned her back she was passed out, the pain and blood loss too much for the slender female. As he went to pick her up he heard the sound of Aragon standing up, but as he turned to look a crowd, well, three people rushed by him and he was shocked to find Dora, Kwan, and... DASH!? What the hell was going on? Shrugging he walked off to leave the trio with their prisoner. He knew that they had the upper hand when he heard the distinctive sound of a necklace being ripped off. As soon as Danny was out in the hall he pulled out the map while securing Sam in his arms.

"Take us home," he told the map just seconds before they took off toward home leaving Kwan and Dash in the Ghost Zone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny took Sam to his room where he bandaged her up and letting her sleep heading back to the Ghost Zone to bring the two humans back. When he returned a few minutes later thanks to the Infi-map he found her awake, her amethyst eyes still pretty dazed, but there was color back in her cheeks as she gazed up at him.

"Sam," he whispered reverently. "are you okay?" The dark haired girl nodded.

"I'm okay, but I am sorry that you g-" She was cut off as Danny leaned down and kissed her, his lips molding to hers as she looked at him with wide eyes. When he pulled back the Goth reached up and grasping his dark locks yanking him back down to her, their lips crashing in passion as he wrapped his arms around her body to pull her closer to him. As she pulled back this time he smiled at her.

"Sam, I love you." She looked rather shocked, but with a smile responded in kind just before he kissed her again.


End file.
